There is a known stereoscopic imaging optical system in which two lens systems having different optical axes are disposed at a distal end thereof, in order to acquire parallax images required for stereoscopic viewing (for example, see PTL
In this stereoscopic imaging optical system, one lens group is moved in the optical-axis direction in order to adjust the focal position on an object surface.